Family
The Family is a group of optional bosses found at the end of Jimmy's section of The Heart Prison, accessible after beating the game. Getting to them requires beating every other stage of the Prison in order, so, in a way, they function as the game's "true" final boss. They are representations of all of Jimmy's close family members, who seem to have forgotten about him and now fight him so he can leave them alone. They seem to represent Jimmy's lingering anxiety of his family forgetting about him, the one thing keeping him from letting go. Defeating them will give Jimmy the Family Stone. Out of the four of them - Buck, Andrew, Helga, and Lars - each has a special attack that they will automatically use when below 50% HP, listed in their respective attack sections. They will only use these attacks once each. They each have some of the highest stats of any enemy in the game, and they have several powerful attacks each, making this arguably the hardest fight in the game. Attacks/Actions (Andrew) * Andrew will use Cryodynamics, dealing 200% magical damage to one party member. * Andrew will use Analysis, giving one party member the Weakpoint status and causing them to take double damage on the next attack. * Andrew will use Toxicosis, inflicting the Acid status on one party member. This status will deal 25% of the party member's max health as damage each turn. * Andrew will mix fiery chemicals and throw them at you, dealing 50% magical damage to one party member. * Andrew will talk about something boring, inflicting the Sleep status on one party member. * Andrew will calculate with his family, setting them all up to use moves they would normally need to use a turn to prepare for. In addition, next turn, he will talk about something REALLY boring, putting all party members to sleep. * At 50% HP, Andrew will use Focus at the end of his turn, permanently increasing his MAT by 150%. Attacks/Actions (Buck) * Buck will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member, with a 50% chance of attacking twice. * Buck will use Bully, dealing 150% physical damage to one party member. * Buck will use Insult, Startling all party members. * Buck will glare at you with utter disdain. When he does this, he is preparing for a powerful attack, and next turn, he will use Magnificent Combo, dealing 300% physical damage to one party member. He can also use this after Andrew calculates with him. * At 50% HP, Buck will use Inner Rage at the end of his turn, permanently increasing his ATK by 200%. However, from then on, he will only be able to use his regular attacking skill. Attacks/Actions (Helga) * Helga will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * Helga will use First Aid, healing 10% of one enemy's current HP. * Helga will enter a cat-like state of readiness, giving her the Alert status. She will always do this on the first turn. * Helga will be unable to stop smiling. When she does this, she is preparing for a powerful attack, and next turn, she will use Comforting Smile, dealing 25% of all enemies' current HP. She can also use this after Andrew calculates with her. * If any of her allies are dead, Helga will use Pep Talk, recovering one of them to 25% health. * At 50% HP, Helga will use Sunny Day at the end of her turn, recovering 50% of all allies' current HP, and giving the Rejuvenate status to them, allowing them to recover an additional 25% HP per turn over three turns. Attacks/Actions (Lars) * Lars will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * Lars will use Counter Stance, and will counter all physical moves dealt to him that turn. * Lars will use Protect and Lovely, and will reflect all magical moves dealt to him that turn. * Lars will space out. When he does this, he is preparing for a powerful attack, and next turn, he will use either Counter Stance or Protect and Lovely on the entire party. He also has a chance to space out for two turns in a row. Then, he will use Karma Release on the third turn, dealing 600% physical damage to one party member. * At 50% HP, Lars will use Afternoon Nap at the end of his turn, restoring himself to full HP and self-inflicting Sleep. In addition, his physical counterattacks will become much more powerful after he awakens. Strategy Recommended Level: 65+ This is one of the hardest fights in the entire game, so if you want to grind skills for Jimmy or money to get items, now would be a good time. The most important part is to take out Helga ASAP. If you can't take her out in one hit, she will use Sunny Day and essentially undo your progress, so you need to be able to do 60,000 damage in one turn. This isn't *too* hard - Called Shot + Analysis + Mana Burn + Dream Stone + Sharp Claws + Rampage should do it (you can use Black Fountain or Vaporize instead if magic attacking is more your thing). Once Helga is taken out, the worst is over, but losing is still very much an option. Focus on Buck first rather than Andrew, as he can deal more damage and Insult is *nasty*. If you can keep him and Andrew Startled as often as possible, that'd really help as well. Once Buck is out of the picture, the fight is mostly over - Andrew can't really hurt you too much on his own, and Lars is a pushover. Watch for when he spaces out, though - he may be about to counter/reflect the enemy team, so you might want to guard for that turn. That said, Andrew's ATK is so poor that attackers will only take 1 damage from a physical counter, so feel free to smack him on those turns. Category:Boss